


Kakashi's Birthday Present

by jokerlove



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerlove/pseuds/jokerlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Kakashi's birthday and as it turns out he is a cat person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kakashi's Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is a male male pairing AKA yaoi. Don't like it, don't read it. All flames will be eaten for breakfast with a big strong cup of coffee. One of the first fics I ever wrote so be gentle with it.  
>  I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

"Hey, Iruka," Asuma yelled as Iruka was about to walk out of the missions room.

Iruka turned a polite smile on Asuma. "Yes, Asuma?"

"you know Kakashi's birthday is today," he leaned back in his chair, "did you get him anything?"

"Well I was going to but-" He fidgeted 

"Great you want to help me and Kureni get him something he's been asking for?" Asuma asked leaning on the desk, looking very untrustworthy.

"Well, uh..."Iruka bit his lip. Asuma knew he had a crush on the white haired copy-nin, he also knew that he was too shy to give said copy-nin anything for his birthday. Maybe if he gave Kakashi something with Kureni and Asuma, Kakashi wouldn't get suspicious."Alright."

"Great! Let's go over and set it up, Kureni will be meeting us there with the stuff." Asuma said practically dragging the chunin behind him.

"We have to go in his home?" Asuma nodded happily. "Won't he be upset?"

"Normally, yes," Asuma turned an evil smirk on Iruka," but this present will be so great he won't even think about how it got in there, only that it's there." the assuring comment mixed with the evil smirk only made Iruka more uneasy. Maybe this wasn't a good idea...

Kureni, Asuma, and Iruka filed in though Kakashi's bedroom window. He didn't even want to know why they had picked the bedroom window. Iruka eyed the bag Kureni was holding. It didn't look like that little bag could hold something that required 3 people to set up.

"So, what's in the bag Kureni?" He noticed Asuma creeping around behind him.  
"The sexy clothes you will be wearing for Kakashi's birthday of course!" Kureni exclaimed with and evil smirk.

"SEXY WHAT?" Iruka practically screamed as Asuma grabbed him from behind and Kureni began yanking his clothes off.

"What the HELL are you DOING?"Iruka yelled. His skin was looking unusually pale.

"Trust me, Iruka! THIS" Kureni pulled out a silky black thong, with a matching cat tail on it out of the bag "is what Kakashi wants for his birthday." Iruka's jaw dropped "Don't worry you'll have matching ears. They're your hair color right?" kureni began comparing Iruka's hair to the tail and ears.  
Iruka nearly growled when he heard the snort of laughter from behind him.

"Now hold still while I put this on you," Kureni began trying to yank on the thong.

Iruka let out an undignified squeak as Kureni fixed the thong. Jeez her hands were cold! Then came the ears and the collar. To top off the 'Iruka-kitten' theme, Kureni pulled soft white silk gloves over Iruka's tanned hands. They came a half way to his elbow. She pulled matching white silk stockings up to his mid calf. The fad these days must have been silk, brown silk ears and tail, white silk gloves and stockings, and a black silk thong. Silk, silk, silk.

"Perfect! Now the hand cuffs!" Kureni said happily and began shuffling though her bag while Asuma pushed Iruka towards the bed. Getting Iruka on the bed was harder than one might think. Most people wouldn't have been able to get traction on a wood floor while wearing silk socks, but apparently this wasn't a problem for Iruka.

Iruka turned his best 'how could you do this to your loyal friend' look mixed with the famous 'wrath of the killer sensei' look on the clearly deranged duo. Normally, this look would have had any relatively sane person cowering in the corner, but the silkiness of Iruka-Kitten dulled the fury of the famous glare and all Iruka got was a laugh.

"I'm sorry Iruka, but you just look so funny! And it was the perfect time to get you two together!" Asuma winked.

"Did you have to do THIS to get us together!" Iruka growled.

"Oh, get over it Iruka" Kureni said and shoved Iruka onto Kakashi's bed."Hold him still Asuma while I cuff him to the bed." Kureni ordered as she began cuffing Iruka's hands to the middle post on Kakashi's head board," Gotta make them nice and tight so you don't escape!" Kureni said cheerfully. Iruka struggled, growled, and attended several assaults on Kureni during this time but Asuma kept a good grip on him. This earned him a red and chewed up hand.

Kureni stood back to admire her work. Asuma for some reason couldn't stop laughing and even Kureni was having a little trouble keeping a straight face.

"He's still missing something... oh yeah the bow!" Kureni dug out a silky red ribbon and tied it around Iruka's neck just above the collar. Still Kureni looked a little frustrated. "Something is still missing!" Kureni yelled.

Finally Asuma got enough control to face Iruka. He quickly walked over and pulled Iuka's hair.

"Hey!" Iruka yelled and pulled away. The pony tail holder came out of Iruka's hair and it fell around his face framing it. It was a nice effect. Iruka thought it made him look too feminine, but the thought of cutting it made him sad so had kept it long and pulled up. He was now reconsidering his decision. "What the hell! Get me out of this!" Iruka growled.

" Sorry Iruka, but you'll thank us tomorrow!" Asuma laughed and jumped out the window.

" Wait the leash!" Kureni called, pulling the last two items out of the bag. She hung the leash on the door knob and tapped a birthday card to the door. "Night, night, Iruka!" Kureni waved goodbye.

"You're not seriously leaving me here like this!" Iruka yelled. Apparently yes, she was.

"Leash? … Oh God!" Iruka began struggling with hand cuffs. Damn Kureni! Where had she learned a jutsu to bind handcuffs?

Kakashi sighed as he walked into his apartment. It had been a long day. First, he was forced to wake at the ungodly hour of ten thirty in the morning by people he didn't even like wishing him a happy birthday. Then Gai decided to follow him around town proclaiming that his esteemed rival had finished another full year of life! Not that his rival had lost any of his youthful vigor! Even at this age, his rival was still so hip and modern! He had been so busy trying to avoid the crazy green clad jonin that he hadn't even gotten the chance to harass his favorite chunin, Iruka.

Kakashi sighed as he approached his room. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks. There was someone in his bedroom...odd. He slowly continued down the hall. There was a birthday card tapped to his door and a leash on the door knob... odd...again. He opened the card and read.

Kakashi,  
We know how you like porn, but we figured that you had enough of the books and that it was high time we got you the real thing. So, play nice with the kitten, you know how skittish they are.  
Happy Birthday,  
Kureni and Asuma  
P.S. Yes we kidnapped him. Aren't you proud? Love you!

Kidnapped who? Kakashi was so confused! Then he heard a muffled curse though the door. Kakashi stared at the door. He knew that voice, but it couldn't be.

"I'm going to KILL those two!"

...On second thought maybe it could be.

Praying he was right, Kakashi took the leash and opened the door. Time stopped. Kakashi blinked, pushed up his forehead protector and blinked some more. Yes, yes that was really Iruka. Iruka ...sitting on his bed wearing a thong, tail, ears, gloves, socks, red ribbon, and… and a collar.  
'Play nice with the kitten indeed.'

Iruka stared back him blushing red.  
"OH! KA-KAKASHI!... I uh, I can explain..."

Kakashi thanked the gods that he was still wearing his mask. Seeing Iruka sit there looking so pitiful, dressed like that, and handcuffed to his bed was giving him a nose bleed.

"Kakashi?" Iruka gulped, it had been a long time since anyone had looked at him like that and honestly it was getting him hard. Shit! Was that a camera?

Kakashi had taken a picture. He couldn't help himself, he was going to need proof of this when he woke up tomorrow or else he would convince himself it was wishful thinking.

Iruka's mouth dropped open.

"Did you just-"

"Yeah"

"But-"

"Couldn't resist" Iruka opened and closed his mouth. Kakashi wanted more pictures, " So if your Kureni and Asuma's present what is your present?"

"..Ah...umm...anything you... want... I guess...", Iruka swallowed.

'Play nice Kakashi, no need to rush things.' He told himself.

"How about more pictures, Iurka-Kitten?" Kakashi asked and watched as Iruka turned bright red and mumbled trying to hind his face. Of course, he couldn't quite manage with his hands bound. Kakashi smiled. CUTE! Kakashi put his mouth next to Iruka's ear and whispered "I won't show anyone, Kitten. I want you all to myself." Iruka's breath caught and he looked up at Kakashi so pitifully. Kakashi smirked. 'I'll take that as an "ok Kakashi"'.

Kakashi moved Iruka onto his stomach and Iruka, bushing, raised his ass in the air. At this rate Kakashi was going to die of blood loss. Snap. Kakashi looked at Iruka. He looked like a stretching cat, hind end in the air tail hanging down by his hips and legs, head inclined slightly. Then again, he also looked like he was waiting for Kakashi to take that thong off him and have his way with the golden skinned Kitten.

'Take your time, Kakashi.' He swallowed.

Kakashi licked his lips. Iruka looked like chocolate and caramel. His two favorite flavors. Kakashi felt the strain in his pants grow more desperate. He quickly stripped down to nothing not even his mask. Iruka gasped, Kakashi was beautiful! No wonder he hid his face! He was friggin gorgeous! ... 'And he wants me?'

Kakashi crawled over to Iruka who had rolled over onto his back. He poisoned himself between Iruka's legs, then leaned over and hooked the leash to Iruka's collar pulled him forward and kissed him. Iruka kissed back, allowing Kakashi deepen the kiss. Kakashi explored Iurka's mouth. Warm and wet. He pulled away and took a picture just in time to catch the sad and lusty look on Iruka's face when he pulled away. Kakashi kissed him again, reaching up and undoing the cuffs. Iruka sighed in relief. He had been dying to touch Kakashi, but the cuffs had held him in place, now he wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and shoulders.

Kakashi hummed in Iruka's mouth and pulled away enough to talk.

"Is everything you're wearing silk?" Kakashi asked rubbing his thumbs over Iruka's palms.

Iruka nodded rubbing his feet over Kakashi's legs. Silk, silk, silk.

"Nice, Kitten" Kakashi hummed in Iruka's ear. He moved down Iruka's body kissing and licking making Iruka groan the whole way only stopping to pull off the thong. When he finally reached Iruka's cock he smiled. Iruka was already so hard. Kakashi gave Iruka a raised eyebrow.

"The way you were staring... I couldn't really help it..." Iruka blushed and looked away.

And Kakashi felt fire melt through his chest to settle in his stomach. That was hot.

Kakashi took one more lick of Iruka's muscled stomach then took Iruka whole. Swallowing. Iruka groaned as Kakahsi relentlessly licked him and swallowed him. 'Gods!' Iruka came into Kakashi's mouth with a yell. Kakashi smirked as he cleaned up his Kitten. This was addicting.

"My turn Kitten." Kakashi looked into Iruka's eyes and saw desire, pure shameless desire. Kakashi shivered and reminded himself not to let Iruka finish him just yet. Jeez, this would be hard.

Kakashi leaned back and Iruka crawled forward on his leash, creeping between Kakahsi's legs. Iruka shyly licked the head of Kakashi's erection, his silk clad hands on Kakashi's hips. Kakashi gasped pulling his fingers though iruka's hair causing the ears to slide forward slightly. Iruka's sucks started out slow only to pick up the pace and intensity. Kakashi managed to control himself enough to take a picture and pull Iruka's leash up before he lost it. Iruka looked up at Kakashi afraid he'd done something wrong. Kakashi nearly came at the sight. He kissed his kitten comfortingly.

"Wait Kitten," Kakahsi purred, "I want to be in you when I cum." and he pulled Iruka's leash in for another kiss. They leaned back toward the head of the bed again so that Iruka was under Kakashi.  
Kakashi again moved down to Iruka's groin noticing that Iruka was growing hard again. But that was not his target this time. Kakashi pulled Iruka's legs up and licked Iruka's entrance. Iruka gasped clutched the bed sheets. It had been a long time. Iruka was sure he was practically a virgin again, but Kakashi went slowly prodding gently with his tongue, then his fingers. Then, when Iruka nodded that he was ready he began, he slowly slide himself in.

Warm tight heat burst in around him. He panted and looked down at Iruka. He was gorgeous. His tanned skin wet with sweat.

"Iruka?"

Iruka nodded and Kakashi slowly pulled out and thrust in again. Iruka saw white and began groaning, moaning and biting back screams of pleasure as Kakashi slid in and out of the warm heat faster and faster. Iruka's silk clad feet wrapped themselves around Kakashi's waist, sliding smoothly over the working muscles. His hands did the same around the copy-nin's strong shoulders and Iruka tossed his head back and cried out. Finally, Kakashi found completion and came into Iruka. Iruka panted under him, watching his new white haired lover cum pushing him over the edge as well and he came arching into the final thrusts of their love making.

"Hmmm," Kakashi purred, curling around his present, "do I get to keep you?" Kakashi licked Iruka's ear as he slid out of Iruka's tender heat.

Iruka hissed from the pain. Yes he had become VERY tight.

"I AM your birthday present," Iruka answered curling into Kakashi. Kakashi purred at that.

"Good I didn't want to have to pull a Kureni and Asuma and kidnap you." Kakashi chuckled. Iruka felt the vibrations of mirth in his own chest.

"You realize that they dressed me, and I must say that your hands are a lot warmer than Kureni's" Iruka replied curling closer to Kakashi, wrapping white silk hands around his chest.

"... Well considering that, I'll have to kill them but," Kakashi smirked "since they did come up with you for a birthday present, I think I'll let them off with a warning this time, neh Kitten?"

"Sure", Iruka chuckled sleepily. He stared up at Kakashi half asleep.

"Sleep Iruka, there's no work tomorrow." kakashi smiled. Thank God! He would have Iruka to himself all day!

With this uplifting thought he curled himself around his Iruka-Kitten and they fell asleep in their warm after glow.


End file.
